The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety designated ‘DrisStrawSeventeen’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Ventura County, Calif. in October 2006 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘13H377’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘119J176’ (unpatented). The original seedling of the new variety was first asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. in October 2005.
‘DrisStrawSeventeen’ was subsequently asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif. and underwent further testing in Ventura County, Calif. for three years (2006-2009). The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘DrisStrawSeventeen’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.